High school rocks!
by GinMado
Summary: Madoka shifts to a new high school where she has to make new friends. Instead of making friends with someone, she falls in love with him.


**This is set up when everyone's in high school. xD This is a bit off the usual Beyblade topic and the characters are kinda OOC.**

 **I felt like writing this one-shot because I think this couple is cute.**

 **Enjoy!**

" _This_ … This is it!" Madoka thought as she entered the new high school. The session had already been started and it was Madoka's first day. She entered the lobby and viewed it in awe. She started back walking to view the whole place until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Madoka apologized for not looking where she was going.

"It's okay." Masamune replied. "Hey, are you new here?"

"Y-yes. This is my first day." Madoka felt a bit shy at first but thought that the guy was nice which helped her gain her confidence.

"I'm Masamune."

"The name's Madoka. It's nice to meet you, Masamune."

"Same here."

"So, you want to register for classes first or have you already done that?" Masamune asked, offering a helping hand.

"I have to register first. Could you take me to the Principal's office?" Madoka pleaded.

"Sure thing. Well, the Principal is kind of a jerk. His name is Doji. Students literally get shivers down their spines when he's around." Masamune explained.

Madoka chuckled at his expressions. "So you say I've got to be extra polite?"

"I think you _are_ polite. In fact, you are the politest girl I've ever met." Masamune admitted, blushing a little when he realized the words he had spoken.

"You think so? How could you say that when you've only met me?" Madoka winked.

"Hehe, I-I guess so." Masamune said while rubbing the back of his head in a bit of embarrassment.

After having a little talk, Masamune lead the way to the Principal's office. Madoka registered for her classes while Masamune waited for her outside the office. Madoka was out after a short while. It was true that Doji didn't like students staying in for a long time.

Looking at the picture frame outside the office, Madoka asked, "Is this the whole batch of the senior most class?"

"Yes, it is." Masamune replied. "See the redhead there, he is the top blader and is quite famous for it. No doubt, that he is quite friendly and helpful. But he's mostly known as redhead rather than being called Gingka." Masamune chuckled.

"And who's the green haired guy?" Madoka asked, pointing a finger towards the green headed guy.

"That's Kyoya. He seems kind of rough but is very handy when someone needs him. He has a passion for lions and is known as Lion Boy. Plus, he is the best blader after Gingka. Kyoya and Gingka are rivals but mostly stay with each other the entire time. Everyone thinks they are best friends but they are too afraid to admit it."

"Look, you're there too. And you look kinda cute." Madoka chuckled.

"The sunlight directly hit my eye. I couldn't even open my eyes properly." Masamune said, causing Madoka to laugh harder.

"What about that white haired guy?" Madoka asked.

"That's Ryuga. The school's bully. No one likes him or rather people are afraid of him. He has only two friends named Reji and Damian. He likes to pick on cute girls and tease the juniors." Masamune explained.

"Weird! He looks like that by the looks of him." Madoka added.

"You should try to stay away from him too. Like I said, he likes picking on cute girls." Masamune warned and started walking away.

"Wait… Masamune…" Madoka cried as she tried to catch up to him. "Are you saying that I am cute?" Madoka winked once again. This time Masamune blushed harder. He didn't realize before what he had just said.

"I… Uh-" Before Masamune could finish the bell rang indicating that the classes had started.

"I gotta rush! Bye." Masamune said as he ran off to his class.

Madoka wanted to ask him where her Math class would be but he was out of sight already.

Sighing, Madoka asked the way to the Math class from a blue haired girl named Hikaru. She seemed really nice and took her to her allocated class.

"Thanks Hikaru." Madoka smiled.

"Anytime girl." Hikaru winked and gave Madoka thumbs up wishing her good luck. When she entered the classroom everyone started staring at her. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there yet so she was there just in time.

"Hey Madoka. Come here. I have a spare seat." Masamune cried from his place. He ignored the fact of what had happened earlier and offered her a seat as he knew that she was new here and needed some time to settle in.

"Thanks Masamune." Madoka smiled, sitting beside him. She was happy about Masamune being with her in her Math class.

Madoka and Masamune were having a fine talk about their likes and dislikes when someone barged in their conversation.

"Hey there cutie. Wanna sit beside me?" Ryuga asked in a teasing manner with a sly look on his face.

Madoka could swear that he looked even more horrific than he looked in the photograph.

"No. I'm perfectly fine where I am." Madoka mocked back.

Suddenly, Ryuga took Madoka's arm and tried to pull her towards him. Madoka struggled to break free but to no avail.

"Leave her!" Masamune shouted.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Ryuga asked jokingly. Both Masamune and Madoka blushed at this sentence.

"N-no she's not!" Masamune exclaimed. After a moment of silence, Madoka winced in pain, causing Masamune to get even more furious.

"I said, LEAVE HER!" Masamune shouted and punched Ryuga in the face causing Ryuga's arm to back away. Before Ryuga could respond, the teacher entered the class.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Ryo Hagane asked trying to take in the whole situation. When there was no answer, the teacher shouted, "Get back to your seats this instant."

After the class was over Masamune offered Madoka to eat lunch with her during recess.

-At the time of recess-

"What would you like?" Masamune asked as he and Madoka sat down around a round table.

"A sandwich would be just fine." Madoka responded.

"I'll get our lunch. You wait here, okay?" After this, Masamune left to buy lunch for the two.

They hadn't talked about the Ryuga incident even once. They both pretended to be pretty normal, as if nothing happened. Madoka looked around and saw Gingka and Kyoya sitting together, munching on their food. She thought of them being two handsome guys. She also noticed some girls gawking over Gingka and Kyoya and drooling over them. But they ignored them and focused on their food.

"Here's your sandwich!" Masamune placed the plate in front of Madoka causing her to look at him instead of looking at Gingka and Kyoya.

"So you noticed the girls staring at Gingka and Kyoya?" Masamune traced her sight and chuckled.

"Yeah, no doubt they are true gentlemen." Madoka exclaimed.

Masamune didn't know why but he didn't like the sound of it. He didn't really appreciate the comment Madoka passed about them.

"Y-you think so? Well, there is another guy at school who is the real gentleman. His name is Tsubasa. Guess he's not here today." Masamune explained. "Girls literally fall for him. You could say that every girl here has a dream to date him. But he's like Gingka and Kyoya. He doesn't give a damn about them."

"Masamune… Thanks for s-saving me back then." Madoka stuttered, quickly changing the topic.

"Huh? Oh, that? It was nothing." Masamune rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "That Ryuga is a freak. He does whatever he wants."

"Well… All I know is that I'm safe because… _You're here to protect me_." Madoka smiled while placing her hand over Masamune's.

This caused him to blush furiously. Butterflies flew in his stomach when Madoka touched him. He didn't know why but he was _falling_ for her. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Masamune, wanna battle?" Gingka asked placing a hand on Masamune's shoulder. They didn't notice Gingka and Kyoya walking up to their table.

"Don't destroy their special moment Gingka." Kyoya grinned.

Madoka and Masamune blushed a shade of bright red. They didn't expect this to happen.

"N-no, it's not like what you're thinking. And yeah, I'm up for a battle." Masamune spoke nervously.

"Hey there, you wanna join us?" Kyoya asked, looking down at Madoka.

"Uh… Sure." Madoka informed.

Gingka, Kyoya and Masamune walked up to the bey stadium. It was huge. Hundreds of beyblades could battle at once in such a stadium.

"LET IT RIP!" The three shouted and launched their beys into the stadium. Madoka stood back and watched them or rather, watched _someone_ closely.

"Go Masamune!" Madoka shouted and cheered on for Masamune. Kyoya smirked and Gingka giggled watching Masamune blush beet red. Suddenly, Kyoya caught his bey back in his hand and so did Gingka earning a confused look from Masamune.

"What was that for?" Masamune asked feeling a bit irritated.

"Okay… Just clear up things right here!" Kyoya demanded.

"Clear up what?" Masamune asked, totally confused.

"You and the new girl, what's going on?" Kyoya asked pointing his finger towards Madoka.

"M-me?" Madoka blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean Kyoya?" Masamune asked, backing off a little.

"He means, what's going on between the two of you?" Gingka cleared.

"N-nothing!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Save it Masamune, you have a crush on her don't you?" Kyoya asked.

"I-I don't. She's only a friend of mine."

"Oh really? Then what happened back at the cafeteria? And someone told me that you saved her from Ryuga." Kyoya explained, smirking the whole time.

"I'll tell you what!" Madoka stepped in. "Masamune is the first friend I made at this school. He helped me with everything. He saved me from Ryuga and then offered me lunch. He is a wonderful guy. And… I like him the way he is."

Masamune was awe struck. He never thought Madoka would admit that.

"AHA! There it is! The truth has been revealed." Kyoya shouted.

"By the way, you two make a great couple. Why don't you start dating?" Hikaru spoke stepping in between the boys out of nowhere.

"Hikaru?!" Madoka cried.

"Masamumu and the new girl are dating!" Yu screamed who was practicing in another stadium near theirs.

Soon, a lot of students gathered around Madoka and Masamune. They had no choice but to admit that they really were in love with each other. It is a matter of fact that they actually were. It was only Madoka's first day and it turned out to be… quite unexpected! Who knew that she would find her first love at the first day of her new school? Well, there was more to come…

 **Sorry for ending it this way. I know I am an idiot. And I'm sure you'll be having tons of questions after reading this. Leave your questions (if you have any) and your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Oh and I didn't add this one to 'Love Times' because there is another one-shot regarding MadokaXMasamune coming up in that story.**


End file.
